Quinn's Epiphany
by lizriley
Summary: Quinn comes to a realization about Jared. Warning: Spanking in later chapter.
1. Realization

**A/N: **Okay I did this because it was something I wanted to see. I guess you could say this is what I thought should of happened or something like it. I apologize if I got any of the characters wrong.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn's Epiphany

There were just some things that were thicker than blood thought Quinn. He could hear the yelling and cussing coming at him from the other side of the door as he pulled the lock into place. It didn't matter to him, he was doing what was right, and it was the way it was supposed to be. He'd tried to ignore it, he'd tried to pretend but he couldn't any longer. In the end all it had taken was one moment, one moment for him to realize how wrong he'd been.

_**Flashback…**_

Quinn was angry, frustrated and upset. It was all due to Van Zan, how dare he? How dare he challenge him? He understood his reasoning but he was wrong. It was a suicide mission and anyone who went with him might as well sign his/her death warrant. He knew he couldn't control people's choices and those who wished to join him, would. But damn if it didn't piss him off.

He was washing his wounds when he heard someone overhead. He looked up, he saw who it was and quickly hurried up his doctoring. He quickly ran over to intercept him.

"You're not joining him," stated Quinn.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"It's suicide. You know they'll never make it," said Quinn.

"Maybe but it's worth a try. I can't just sit here and do nothing like you."

"I do the best I can to keep everyone alive. Believe me when I say this mission Van Zan has planned will not end well. I know what he's hunting and he's never going to get close enough," said Quinn.

"How do you know?"

"I know dragons and I know that one. It killed my mother," said Quinn.

"He's right isn't he?"

"What?" asked Quinn.

"You're scared of it! You're afraid to face it!"

"I'm not afraid of it. I'm thinking clearly and what he intends is suicide," said Quinn.

"It doesn't matter you can't stop me. I'm going."

"No your not," said Quinn.

"Yes I am."

"No, I won't allow it," said Quinn quietly as he reached out and grabbed a hold of him. He quickly pulled him along as the boy struggled and kicked against his grasp.

A part of Quinn knew he probably shouldn't do this but the other part him demanded it. The part of him that was scared to death about losing the boy and would do anything to stop it. He realized that he was being a hypocrite that he himself had numerous times put him in danger. But he'd been with him he thought, he'd never let him go off on his own. He always watched him and backed him up and he knew Van Zan and his crew wouldn't.

He continued to struggle in his arms as he pulled him down the corridor. One of the women came around the corner and looked at him.

"He's not joining Van Zan's mission," said Quinn.

"Oh I see," she said smiling to herself as she turned the other way and kept on walking.

He continued down the corridor amiss a barrage of insults that were cursing him and anyone in his ancestry. But he wasn't about to let go, no matter what he said or did he wouldn't let go of him he thought as he finally reached his destination.

He quickly pulled the door open and walked inside to deposit his package. As soon as he let go of him he made a mad dash for the door. Not going to happen he thought as he quickly intercepted him.

"Let me go Quinn."

"No," said Quinn.

"You can't do this."

"Yes, I can," said Quinn quietly.

"What gives you the right? Who do you think you are?"

Quinn pondered that question for a moment when it dawned on him. He'd tried ignoring it for so long; he'd laughed and joked about it when anyone had made a reference to it. But he couldn't any longer. It had been staring in the face for years but he'd chosen to ignore it, not anymore he thought. As of today he wouldn't ignore it, he wouldn't pretend.

"I'm your father," said Quinn as he gently shoved Jared towards the cot in the room and walked out. He quickly shut the door and locked him in.

_**End of Flashback…**_

He was brought out of revive by the sound of footsteps.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Creedy as he came up behind him.

"Yes, he's not joining a suicide mission. He'll be safe in there, even if there is an attack," said Quinn as he tried to ignore the yells coming from the other side of the door.

"No one ever said that kid didn't have a pair of lungs on him," said Creedy laughing.

"Yeah well he can yell himself horse, he's not getting out," said Quinn.

"Alright if you say so, but for the record that kid is going to be pissed as hell at you when he does get out of there," said Creedy as they walked back down the corridor.

"I know. I'll deal with it," said Quinn.

"It finally hit you, right?" asked Creedy jokingly.

"What?" asked Quinn as he looked at his friend.

"You finally decided to stop ignoring it and pretending it wasn't so," said Creedy with a knowing look at Creedy.

"Yeah," said Quinn.

"It's about damn time," stated Creedy.

"Yeah it is," said Quinn. Yes, it was about time he'd realized that eleven years ago when he'd pulled that scared little three-year old out of his mother's dead arms he'd gained a son. It was heartbreaking to realize that it had taken him this long to realize that Jared was his son, no matter how you thought of it and that was fine by him.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**okay tell me what you think…review….please….**_

**_..okay so I posted this earlier today but I've already changed it to include more parts..._**


	2. Jared

**A/N: **Okay I did this because it was something I wanted to see. I guess you could say this is what I thought should of happened or something like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Quinn's Epiphany**

**PART 2:**

_**Jared's POV…**_

Jared banged and kicked at the door for all he was worth but it wouldn't budge. It was reinforced concrete to keep dragon fire out but that didn't stop him from trying to break it down. He couldn't believe it, he was locked in. He'd seen some of the other men here lock in their children when they refused to back down and insisted on going with them on missions. His friend Paul had been locked in plenty of times when his father refused to let him join Jared on missions. But that was different he thought, Quinn had no right to lock him in. He screamed and kicked but it was obvious he wasn't getting out he was stuck until Quinn let him out. He thought back to what had happened to get him here in the first place.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

He'd watched as Quinn and Van Zan went at it. He was unsure of what to think. A part of him wanted to defend Quinn but another part of him wondered if what Van Zan had said was true. Was Quinn just scared? Was he a coward? He kept thinking about it as the fight ended and Quinn went inside.

"So kid, your going to join me or what?" asked Van Zan as he watched Jared.

"I…I don't know," said Jared.

"What don't you know? You're either a fighter or a coward like your old man over there," said Van Zan as he motioned towards the holding.

"He's not my father," said Jared.

"Really, you could have fooled me," said Van Zan as he looked at Jared.

"He's not," said Jared.

"If you say so kid. So you going to join or what?" asked Van Zan.

"Yeah, I am," said Jared as people gathered around him began to whisper. He thought he made out a few "Quinn's going to flip" and "Quinn won't let him" whispered amongst them. That just pissed him off, it's not like Quinn really concerned himself with him.

"I'm going to get my stuff," said Jared to Van Zan and the man nodded at him as he ran into the holding to gather his belongings. He thought back on the whispering, he wasn't stupid he knew people saw him as Quinn's son. The proof was in the way they acted around him. They always watched what they said around him and always reported his doings and whereabouts to Quinn. The younger children followed him around and did his bidding. He was never asked to join anything without Quinn's approval first.

It didn't matter anyway, it's not like Quinn really saw him as anything more than one of his men he thought as he pulled his things together. Yeah, Quinn wouldn't care he thought as he walked down the corridor. Then why was he trying to avoid seeing Quinn? Why was he making his way quietly down the corridor in an effort to avoid Quinn?

He was busy pondering those details when suddenly Quinn was right in front of him blocking his path. They'd argued, Jared had yelled at Quinn and announced that he was joining Van Zan no matter what. Suddenly Quinn had grabbed him and pulled him along the corridor towards the lower part of the holding.

He'd continued to struggle in Quinn's arms but he'd only tightened his grip on him. He kept struggling but now began to insult Quinn calling him every name he could think of. But it did him no good, Quinn kept his hold. It felt like an eternity before he was let go. As soon as Quinn had let him go he made a run for it, but Quinn stopped him once again.

He quickly looked around and realized he was in one of the underground safe rooms. In that moment he realized what Quinn intended to do with him. He was locking him in, these rooms where used to lock in people when dragons attacked to keep them safe. But they were most commonly referred to as the "brats jail' because most often some of the men locked in their teenage sons when they refused to corporate with them. He'd seen many of his friends locked in here when they wanted to join a hunting party, or when they tried to go off on their own. No, no way he thought Quinn was not locking him in.

"You can't do this," he yelled at Quinn.

"Yes, I can," was Quinn's reply.

"Who do you think you are? What gives you the right?" he demanded of Quinn. He watched as the older man looked away from him before he looked back at him. He could tell he was thinking about what he'd asked. It wouldn't be long before he realized his mistake and let him go he thought. Quinn had no right to lock him in, no right.

"I'm your father," was Quinn's reply as he gave him a slight shove towards the cot in the back of the room and walked out.

Jared automatically jumped up and began his useless banging on the door; he then proceeded to yell every insult he could think of at Quinn. It did him no good he was good and stuck.

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

He was now sitting on the cot looking at his hands. They hurt from all the banging not to mention his soar throat from all the screaming he'd done. It was finally here when he just sat pondering all that had happened when it dawned on him. He'd been so mad at Quinn that he hadn't really heard what he'd said to him. It was until know that he realized that Quinn had referred to himself as his father. Surely he'd heard wrong, the man who corrected anyone who made that assumption hadn't actually said it himself? No, he'd probably heard wrong. No way would Quinn really think of him as his son, would he? He'd made pretty sure that he never gave away anything to anyone about how he really felt about Quinn. That he saw the man as his father. He never said the words out aloud but in his heart and mind Quinn was his dad.

No, Quinn hadn't said it he thought. He hadn't but what if he did? It wouldn't matter he was mad that Quinn had locked him in and he wasn't about to let it go. He'd treat Quinn the way he'd seen his friends treat their fathers after been let out. Let's see how much Quinn liked that, he thought. Dad or no dad, he was going to give Quinn hell for this he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**okay tell me what you think…review….please….**_


	3. Quinn's Problem

**A/N: **Although this is based on characters found in the movie from this point on it will deviate. I've included OC characters and well just made it my own.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains the spanking of a teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Quinn's Epiphany**

**PART 3:**

**Quinn's POV…**

Quinn was pissed. It'd been a few weeks since the whole male dragon incident and instead of things being good they were worse off at least for him. Some of the men walked around him, nobody wanted to get on his bad side. Apparently now he had a bad side, go figure. He walked into his office only to find Creedy sitting there waiting for him.

"You look like hell," said Creedy.

"Thanks," was his sarcastic reply at Creedy.

"Look man, you got to do something about it," said Creedy.

"About what?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb Quinn. You know what. The same reason you look like hell, the reason why everyone walks on egg shells around you, that thorn on your side that won't let go," said Creedy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he claimed.

"Oh really? So you don't know Jared "a.k.a." the torn in your side," laughed Creedy.

"Shut up!" he demanded.

"Man, I told you Quinn. I told you that kid was going to give you hell for locking him in," said Creedy still laughing.

"Yeah I know, leave it alone," he said.

"Seriously Quinn, you need to put a stop to it. It's getting out of hand," said Creedy.

Yeah, Quinn knew that. At first he'd been surprised that when he'd let Jared out of the safe rooms he'd been so calm about it. That should have been his first clue he thought. It had been about two days later when it had begun. It had started simple enough with some of his things going missing. Then, he'd had his boots and most of his clothing ripped to pieces. Next, someone had taken scissors to his hair in the middle of the night, how that had happened with out him waking up was a mystery. Things like that personally directed at him he could deal with but these new things that were happening he was having a hard time with.

"Quinn, he messed with the hoses," said Creedy.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah you heard right," said Creedy.

"How could he do that? What the hell was he thinking?" he asked.

"Hell if I know but you got to put a stop to it before he does something worse," said Creedy.

Quinn was about to respond when he was interrupted by some of the men coming in. Hell, he thought they look pissed as hell and he could probably guess who was responsible.

"Quinn, someone drained a couple of the trucks of fuel," said one of the men.

"Shit," said Creedy.

"Look Quinn we all know who this someone is. It's the same someone that messed with the dragon alarms so they went off every forty-five minutes, dug holes outside and watched as people fell in, set off those damn gas bombs inside the corridors in the middle of night and messed with the hoses. When are you going to do something about that brat?" demanded one of the men.

"I'll deal with this," he replied.

"That's the problem Quinn you haven't dealt with it. If it was one of our kids you'd demand that we put a stop to it. But since it's your kid…" said one of the men only to be cut-off by Creedy.

"Quinn's not like that. He'll deal with this, won't you Quinn?" stated Creedy.

Quinn looked around at the men, they were right. He would have demanded they put a stop to their kid's pranks immediately but yet he hadn't done anything to stop Jared.

"Yeah, I'll put a stop to it you have my word," he said unsure of himself. He watched as the men nodded and walked out. All except for one, Tom he hung back and eyed Quinn.

"Your unsure of this aren't you?" asked Tom.

"No way, Quinn not's…" started Creedy only to stop as he saw the look on his face.

"Yeah, he is. Look Quinn it's not easy, I know. You know Peter he's practically attached at the hip with Jared. He's gotten into a few that has upset me but nothing compared to the shit he pulls after I've had to lock him in. I hope you realize that's why he's doing this. He's mad that you locked him and now he's probably pissed that you haven't stopped him from pulling this shit," said Tom.

"What?" he asked.

"I know from experience, that little boy is waiting for you to do something about his behavior. Everyone's heard that when you locked him in you finally admitted that he's yours. You told him yourself Quinn and now he's testing you. He wants to see if you're being honest," said Tom.

"That's a bunch of bull," said Creedy.

"Think what you want Creedy but Jared is baiting Quinn. I know this and so do the others who've ever locked there kids in. Jared is taking advice from the other kids on what to do. Peter and the others pull this crap after been let out you know this Quinn," said Tom.

"He's right," he said at Creedy.

"Quinn…" started Creedy but he cut him off.

"Tom's right Creedy, I know he is. What do I do?" he asked Tom.

"I thought you've never ask. I'm sure those boys have schooled Jared thoroughly on how to ruffle your feathers but I doubt they've mentioned the repercussions for such actions," said Tom as went on to explain to Quinn exactly what he should do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**okay tell me what you think…review….please….**_


	4. Jared's Perspective

**A/N: **Although this is based on characters found in the movie from this point on it will deviate. I've included OC characters and well just made it my own.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains the spanking of a teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Quinn's Epiphany**

**PART 4:**

_**Jared's POV…**_

Everything had been going according to plan. Paul and the others had told him what he could do to get on Quinn's nerves. It was working like a charm; he'd started simple enough, messing with Quinn's things when he wasn't around. It had then escalated to the whole hair-cutting business, of course he'd basically drugged him so he wouldn't wake up while he restyled his hair, just a few drops of that sleeping brew that was used for injuries in his coffee and Quinn had been putty in his hands. Yeah, everything was going according to plan.

"Are you stupid or what?" asked Paul as he walked into his room.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"What the hell were you thinking messing with the hoses?" asked Paul.

"It's no big deal," I said.

"No big deal?" asked a shocked Paul.

"Leave it alone," I said.

"Look Jared, messing with Quinn's things is cool and all but now you're messing with hoses and the trucks. That's taking it too far, it's getting out of hand and do you realize Quinn is going kill you for it?" asked Paul.

"Quinn doesn't care okay," I said.

"Yeah right, you're dead," said Paul.

"If he cared he'd of done something to stop me but he hasn't so he obviously doesn't care," I explained.

"You've taken it too far man. I told you only to mess with Quinn personally not the whole freaking community Jared. And if you honestly think Quinn doesn't care you're fooling yourself," said Paul as he walked out the door.

Jared watched as his friend walked away. Paul was wrong, Quinn didn't care about what he did, if he did he'd have done something about it by know. When any of the kids started messing with things or pulling pranks Quinn was on it instantly. This time Quinn hadn't even bothered so that meant he obviously didn't care, right?

"Jared."

Jared heard his name called. Damn, he hadn't even realized that Creedy was in the room.

"What?" I asked.

"I said Quinn wants to see you," said Creedy smiling.

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," said Creedy.

"Where's he at?" I asked.

"Well he was in his office but he said he'd wait for you in his room," answered Creedy.

"Oh so you're his errand boy know. He couldn't even walk down the hall to get me," I stated.

"He's waiting," said Creedy ignoring that comment.

"So, let him wait," I said as I sat down on my cot and smirked at Creedy.

"Let me give you a piece of advice kid. Lose the attitude and get your butt down there now," said Creedy.

"Keep you're damn advice to yourself," I said.

"Look Jared, Quinn's waiting and trust me kid its best if you don't piss him off anymore than he already is," explained Creedy.

"Like I care that he's pissed. I'm not a damn dog that's going to answer to his beck and call like you," I said.

"Is that right Jared?" said a voice I instantly recognized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_… it's short I know but the next one should be longer...._**

_**...tell me what you think…review….please….**_


	5. Heart To Heart

**A/N: **Although this is based on characters found in the movie from this point on it will deviate. I've included OC characters and well just made it my own.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains the spanking of a teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Quinn's Epiphany**

**PART 5**

_**Heart to Heart…**_

Jared looked behind Creedy and saw Quinn standing there.

"Daddy's here kid, it's all over but the smacking," said Creedy.

"I got it Creedy, thanks, close the door on your way out," said Quinn never taking his eyes of Jared. He saw the wide-eyed look he gave at Creedy's comment, obviously his friends had failed to mention that to him.

"Sure Quinn," said Creedy smiling as walked out and closed the door.

"Want to run that by me again Jared," stated Quinn.

"Mmmmm," said Jared nervously.

"What was it you just said? You don't answer to me because your not a dog is that what you said?" questioned Quinn as he looked at Jared.

"That's right. You're not the boss of me Quinn. I don't have to do what you tell me, I do what I want," declared Jared despite his nerves.

"Is that right son?" questioned Quinn.

"Yeah, that's right and I'm not your son," stated Jared.

"Really?" questioned Quinn.

"Yeah, I'm just some kid you felt sorry for and brought home with you. I guess you did pick me up from the pound didn't you," said Jared.

"You're right I found you and brought you back with me out of some sense of misplaced responsibility," said Quinn ignoring the last comment.

"I knew it," said Jared angrily.

"But although it started out that way it didn't take long for that to change. You were a beacon in this screwed up world, someone who was waiting for me when I came back from the hell outside. A little boy who didn't care if I'd failed to find provisions, kill dragons or if the mission failed all you cared about was that I was back. You'd come running down the hall arms wide open and throw yourself into my arms. You've always been the most important person in my life, you're my son Jared. My son and nothing is ever going to change that," said Quinn.

"You're lying," said Jared.

"I'm not," stated a serious Quinn.

"You don't care! No matter what I do, you don't care!" yelled Jared.

"I suppose this is my fault then, for not putting a stop to your pranks earlier. I'm sorry Jared. I'm sorry that I let this go on longer than it should have. I should have stopped you the moment it started but I didn't," said Quinn.

"Cause you don't care," said Jared.

"Trust me son, I care. I was scared of this, scared of admitting to myself just how important you were to me and I figured ignoring your behavior would make it go away. But I realize know that it was the biggest mistake I could have made. Not only did I hurt myself but I hurt you by making you question my love for you," said Quinn.

"You love me?" questioned Jared.

"Yes, of course I do you're my son and nothing is ever going to change that, nothing but unfortunately we will have to deal with your recent behavior," stated Quinn sadly.

Jared looked at Quinn as he listened really listened to what he told him. He was dumb he should have realized it sooner, Quinn loved him he really loved him. It finally dawned on him as to why Quinn had locked him in. Quinn loved him and wanted him safe especially if he insisted on putting his life in danger. He suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Jared.

"I know but unfortunately that isn't going to be enough son," said Quinn.

"Why not?" asked Jared nervously knowing full well why. He'd pulled some serious crap the last few weeks and he'd undermined Quinn every chance he'd gotten.

"I think you know why Jared," said Quinn.

"But I said I was sorry," said Jared. He knew he was in trouble, he knew when he'd started pulling the pranks what might happen. Paul and the others had dropped enough hints for him to realize exactly what the repercussions might be. But he'd ignored there subtle warnings thinking Quinn wouldn't do that since he didn't care but it appeared he'd been wrong, wrong on so many things.

"Like I said this is one of those times when 'sorry' isn't going to cut it son," said Quinn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**okay tell me what you think…review….please….**_


	6. Father and Son

**A/N: **Although this is based on characters found in the movie from this point on it will deviate. I've included OC characters and well just made it my own.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains the spanking of a teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Quinn's Epiphany**

**Part 6**

_**Father and Son…**_

"But…I didn't really mean it," said Jared nervously.

"Really then explain it to me, I understand the attacks against me. You were pissed at me for locking you in but what about the other stuff?" said Quinn.

"I just…I thought…" mumbled Jared.

"Let me guess. You thought that since I didn't care I'd ignore what you were doing or was it the opposite were you doing those things to see how far you had to push before you got a reaction from me?" questioned Quinn of the now nervous looking Jared.

"A little of both," admitted Jared quietly.

"I see," said Quinn.

"Look Quinn it's just that well…I was mad and I…well…," stammered Jared.

"Let me clear something up for you Jared, nothing you say is going to excuse what you did or change what is going to happen," stated Quinn.

"But I didn't really mean it and…" said Jared.

"No, maybe you didn't but you did it regardless," said Quinn.

"I guess you didn't really mean it then did you! You don't love me or care about me," said Jared.

Quinn sighed; he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Wrong, very wrong," said Quinn.

"Then I guess were through here right," said Jared as he moved towards the door. He got about half way before he was pulled back.

"No, were not through here," said Quinn as he reached out and grabbed Jared's arm pulling back towards him.

"But you said…you said you loved me…that no matter what I did…," said Jared as he jerked his arm out of Quinn's grasp.

"That's right. No matter what you do I'm still going to love your regardless," said Quinn.

"Then?" questioned Jared.

"Unconditional it may be but I'm still your father and it's my responsibility to teach you right and wrong and provide consequences when you act irresponsible, disrespectful and pull stunts that put not just yourself but everyone else in danger," said Quinn.

"But I said I was…" started Jared.

"Sorry, yes you said that already," said Quinn.

"But…what…what…" stammered Jared nervously unwilling to ask the question.

"What am I going to do?"

Jared just nodded as he watched Quinn sigh and look at him.

"Didn't your little friends warn you what could happen?" asked Quinn.

Jared slowly nodded as he shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Then I suppose you can answer your own question can't you?" said Quinn.

Jared gulped nervously and slowly nodded.

"Then I suppose we should get it over with then," said Quinn sadly as he grabbed a hold of Jared's arm and slowly walked with him over to the cot in the corner of the room.

When Jared felt Quinn grab a hold of him he couldn't help but panic and pull back from Quinn's grasp.

"Not gonna happen Jared," said Quinn as he felt Jared trying to pull out of his grasp. He tightened his grip and pulled Jared down with him as he sat on the cot.

"Shit," said Jared as he suddenly found himself face down over Quinn's lap. Quinn quickly repositioned him over his lap. This wasn't good not good at all; he had to think of a way out of this thought Jared.

"Quinn, please I'm sorry okay let's not be haste abou…owww," cried Jared as he felt the sting in his butt.

Quinn was through talking he brought his hand down hard over the jean covered backside.

"Quinn please….please okay…I'm sorry…please," pleaded Jared as Quinn continued to land painful smacks all over his butt. He started struggling to get loose but Quinn just tightened his hold on him and continued smacking.

"Oww!…Quinn…oww!…please….stop…I hate you..." Jared yelled but nothing seemed to be stopping the assault on his butt.

"Stop…I hate you….owww!…screw you….ahhhh!….hate you…" cried Jared as the smacks continued to rain down.

Quinn continued smacking. He felt the boy over his lap struggling and then heard the small gasps and sniffling coming from him and knew he'd almost had enough. With that in mind he tipped the boy forward and brought his hand down hard on the up to know ignored sensitive under curve.

"Ow!...please….Quinn…owwww!…no more…sorry…ahhh!…" pleaded Jared as he gave up the struggle and just sobbed.

Quinn felt the boy go limp over his lap and just give in to his sobs. With that in mind he delivered the last three and hardest smacks of all. He then began to rub circles on the boys back as he let him cry it out.

"Shhhhh it's okay I got you son," said Quinn as he flipped Jared over and pulled him onto his lap. Jared buried his head into his chest and held on tight as he continued to sob. He continued to mutter comforting words and rub his back comfortingly. When he heard the sobs quiet down and become nothing more but whimpers he straightened Jared out so he was looking right at him.

"Those pranks and messing with things don't happen again, do you here? Or you'll find yourself here again understand?" said Quinn as he looked at his teary-eyed son.

"Yes, I'm sorry," mumbled Jared.

"I know son I know," said Quinn only to have Jared bury his head in his chest again.

"I didn't mean it dad…didn't mean it…" were Jared's muffled words as he started crying once again.

"It's okay Jared," said Quinn as he tightened his hold on the boy.

"I said that…but I don't dad I don't ," cried Jared.

"Shhhh, it's over son," said Quinn.

"I don't hate you dad…I don't," cried Jared begging Quinn to believe him.

"I know that Jared I never thought you did," said Quinn softly as he continued to hold Jared. He held onto him as he continued to cry before long he quieted down and just sighed in his arms. Quinn looked down and smiled when he saw that Jared was half asleep. He slowly flipped Jared over and laid him down on the cot on his stomach. He smiled as Jared sighed and curled up with something on his cot. He had to hold back tears when he realized exactly what it was.

It was the blanket Jared had taken possession of the first time he'd had to leave him behind while he went out scouting. Jared had been in tears when he'd realized that Quinn was leaving and he wasn't coming along. He'd tried to explain it to him but nothing had comforted the crying three year old who was clinging to him arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Creedy had been the one that had pulled the struggling child away from him. He'd quickly made his way out to wait for the others but not before the heartbreaking cries of "don't go daddy" had reached him. Upon his return a few days later he'd found Jared curled up in bed with a familiar blanket. It was his, the one from his bed. Apparently Jared had snatched it off his bed and slept with it every night he'd been away. The blanket became his replacement for when he was away and heaven forbid it got misplaced or left behind. Now that he thought about it he himself had, had to look for "Quinnie" a couple of times. The first time had been when a certain stubborn little boy wouldn't leave his bed for his own until he had said blanket in his grasp. He'd been pissed that he'd had to look for a stupid blanket in the middle of night until tear-filled eyes had leveled him with a "but daddy Quinnie keep me safe like you."

Quinn smiled at the memory, to bad he'd ignored the obvious for so long. He slowly made his way to the door but not before taking one last look at his slumbering son, "I love you Jared" he whispered as he walked out but not before he heard the quiet sleepy reply of "I love you too dad."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**okay tell me what you think…review….please….**_


End file.
